


I told you I'd be back. (Bucky Barns x Mod Bublitz)

by ModBublitz



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModBublitz/pseuds/ModBublitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky had known Mod for about as long as Steve, But the war hit and everything happened. Bucky and Steve came back in 2014... But what about Mod?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I told you I'd be back. (Bucky Barns x Mod Bublitz)

1939, Aug 1 - Brooklyn.

A young girl was walking down the streets, long, blond hair swaying behind her as she trots. He deep green eyes were locked on a book when she hit a large figure. With a yelp, she fell back; but didn't hit the ground. Large hands grasped her hips as she was swung around the body that were attached to and stood her on her feet.

"Hey, doll. You should keep your eyes up when you're walkin'." - "Bug off, Bucky." The girl giggles as she pushes Bucky back, picking up her book. "Where you headin' anyway?" The taller man asks, resting his hand on the small of her back, walking with her as she stuffed her bock into her bag. "Down to my pa's bakery. I'm gettin' my ma some flower for some fribread she's makin' tonight." She short blond chuckles. Bucky nods as he looks up ahead. "Make sure she saves some for me. That bread's the best." He says and slaps the girl right in the ass. She squeaks and turns to him. "BUCKY!" She squeals. He laughs and kisses her head. "See you in a bit, Mod." He smirks and walks off. Mod's eyes role as she walks down to the bakery.

\---

Steve's small body slammed into a wall as two men laugh. He wipes blood from his lip and pushes himself up, only to be pushed back down. "Stay down, bugger." One of the two men snickered as they started kicking him. "OY! Why don't you pick on someone more your size?!" Bucky yells from down the ally and comes walking up. The two men stop and look at him, exchanging glances and start walking towards the brunet. "What's it to ya-" one starts, but is knocked out with a blow to the head, brought on by Bucky. The other swings at him, but the stronger man ducks and kicks him to the ground, giving him a good, hard, kick to the ribs. "That auta' teach ya." Bucky huffs and walks over to Steve.

"I had 'em at the ropes..." The weaker mumbles as Buck pulls him up to his feet. "Sure ya did..." He mumbles and helps him walk out. "You look like shit." "At least my hand isn't read." They look at each other, Bucky looking at his hand to see that the blow he gave to the first man caused his knuckles to turn red. "Punk." Bucky pushes Steve gently and chuckles. "Jerk." Steve says back and weakly pushes Buck's arm. "Come on." Bucky laughs and latches his arm around Steve's shoulders, walking out with him. "We gotta patch you up. And get outa' here before the police come to scoop up the jack asses that beat ya." The taller man says as they walk down the street to his apartment.

\---

"What's in ya basket, little lady?" A tall, gruffed up man asks as he points to Mod's basket of goods. "Sweets and flower." She growls and back up. The punk's friends gather around her, pinning her to a wall with no way out. "Mind if we take a look?" He chuckles and reaches for the basket. "No." She growls again and slaps his hand away. The same hand threw hers back and grabbed her by the neck. "No lady says no to me." He snarls and rips the basket away, lifting mod off the ground on onto a wall. She starts gasping for air, kicking around, trying to get down. "b-bu..." She gasps and squirms. "What? "b-b-b-bu" What??" He teases and laughs, giving the basket to his friend. She bits his hand hard, and she's dropped to the ground, the man yelling in pain. "BUCKY!!" She screams. The man kicks her hard in the gut, then in the head when she's down.

People all around the block could hear her cries, even the two men walking down to a house. "Steve, get inside." Bucky throws the smaller boy his key and runs out to here the cry was heard. Dodging the crowd, even pushing some to the ground, he ran into the ally to see Mod laying on the ground, crying and whimpering wile men further back who had ran off scrounge around in her basket. Bucky holds Mod's hand and lifts her face. "What happened...?" He asks softly, leaning close to hear her weak voice. "t-them..." She whispers and points to the men eating the food her father made. Bucky sits her up against a wall and stands, walking over.

"HEY!" Bucky yells and storms closer. The men (5 at least) all turn and glare at Bucky. "Give it back." He says and holds out his hand to the basket. They laugh. "Why? What's a bloat like you gonna do?" They laugh and eat more. Bucky reaches back in his uniform and pulls out a gun. "Basket, now." He says, now more like a soldier then a man. The men all put the hands up. "Ya gonna shoot us all?" The leader snickers as he shoves a cookie in his mouth. "Maybe. If you don't give what's not yours." "It ain't yours etha!" "Right, it's my dane's, who you beat back there." "She deserved it." With those words out of the leader's mouth, the gun was shot and he was now on the ground, holding his leg in pain, moaning and yelling. Bucky walks over and takes the basket, putting the gun back in it's respectful place and walks to Mod, who was crying. He takes the green jacket he wore off and lied it over her shoulders, helping Mod's small frame up and walking with her to his apartment.

"You and Steve... Always getting beat..." He sighs and rubs Mod's back gently, walking inside. Steve was sitting on the couch, wiping his bloodied mouth with a rag. "What happened to her?" He asks and looks at Mod as Bucky walks her to a chair, sitting her down and checking her ribs for any broken bones. "A few thugs ganged up on her." Buck explains as he feels around her body. "Not so fun, huh?" Steve chuckles as Mod looks up. "No.. It's not.." She smiles slightly and hugs the jacket around her shoulders. "At least you're alive..." Bucky sighs and hugs her tight. "You always worry us." Buck looks down at her and stands, going to Steve to take care of him. "Maybe you wouldn't be so worried if you thought more about Steve then me. He's more important." Mod chuckles and curls up in her seat. Both men stop and look at her. "Mod..." Steve whispers. "You're more important. I'm bound to die sooner." Steve sighs and rubs his head. "You both are talkin' like you're goin' to war!" Bucky looks at the two and stands once he was done mending Steve.

Bucky takes two long steps to Mod and picks her up, sitting and laying her on his lap. "Bucky...?" Mod asks and looks up at him. "You're more important..." He whispers and cradles her small body to his larger one. Steve stands and sighs. "I'll head home. Be safe." He smiles at the two and waves, walking out of the apartment. The two waved. "If America does go to war... You and Steve are more important." She whispers and snuggles herself into his chest. "I know, but right now... You're here and that's what I think is more important." Buck whispers again and kisses her ear. A blush came across Mod's face. Bucky smirks and laughs. "How about we go dancing? You and me." Bucky says and runs his fingers along her jawline. She shivers and hides her face in the sleeves on Bucky's jacket. "s-sure." She gushes and giggles. Bucky smiles and reclines back with Mod in his arms, taking off his hat and flopping it onto her head. "Looks cuter on you." He says and kisses her head.

\---------------------------------

chp.2 coming soon


End file.
